Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a self powered, fixed incore detector assembly using gamma ray sensitive and neutron sensitive detector elements adjacent to each other and a method of using the incore detector assembly for calibration and monitoring and, more particularly, to a detector assembly in a first embodiment that includes short platinum detector segments and spatially congruent short vanadium detector segments arrayed axially in the same radial core locations and in a second embodiment that includes segmented short platinum detectors with a vanadium detector that extends at least over the full length of the stack of platinum segments and could extend the height of the core along with a platinum detector of equal length and spatially congruent to the vanadium detector.